clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Denizens
ADMIN NOTE: You are in absolutely '''no way' required to fill your part of this out yet. This can absolutely wait until much later. This is just for if you already have ideas bubbling around in your head at this point; we would much rather you be concentrating on your character's current situation than the pretty far future of their denizen!'' This list is for keeping track of which character has each denizen. Due the way the gates are set up, some characters may not be fighting the denizen of their own planet. Some might not fight a denizen at all. Once a denizen has been killed, write down who killed it next to it's name. It would look like this: Zeus: (killed by example character #1 and example character #2)' There is no ''''set theme for the Denizens, regarding mythical beasts or figures of history. '''Denizens do not have to be based off of something else. Feel free to be as creative as you like. Session 1 * H - * HE - Session 2 * LI - * BE - * B - * C - Matiasma (An enormous ceramic eyeball with claw-shaped wings made of smog, a spike appendage, and a bizarrely shaped halo. The center of its body is hollow and contains a floating real eyeball, peering out of a hole in the clay shell. It extends its wings over the land, covering the sky with smog that prevents the inhabitants of LoDaD - including players - from dreaming) * N - * O - * F - * NE - Beritherpe (What appears to be a high-tech table with a pair of gloves and a headset that covers the eyes and ears. When the headset is placed on someone's head, the Denizen begins tempting the wearing with the ability to control the sounds and lights of LoBaG by forming some sort of interface, usually something musical. It is extremely protective of the current wearer, and will instruct the wearer to attack living thing that approaches it. It will suck the life-force out of the wearer in return for the ability to manipulate pretty much the entirety of the planet. It is obsessed with composing the 'Final Dirge', a song that is supposed to be played as a universe crumbles, and treats anyone who tries to stop it as an enemy. It enjoys messing with the consorts of LoBaG when it has a wearer, as it sees the bats as a nuisance who are bearers of the failed compisitions (attmpts at the LAst Dirge he deems incomplete). Yeah, it sees the things unwilling subjected to his music as annoyances who remind it of its failures. It's also fucking crazy.) Session 3 * NA - Argonauta (a titanic nautilus living in the centre of LoSaC. Has the power to manipulate space around itself, and took most of the water on the surface of the planet into the onionlike space it inhabits, along with the majority of the planet's native life) * MG - Loki - Distracted the powers that be on the planet to occupy their time in the forging of mjolnor, with the rest of the planet's industry (ie the rest of the planet) being neglected * AL - * SI - * P - * S - Oppressor of Heresys * CL - * AR - Session 4 * K - * CA - * SC - * TI - * V - * CR - * MN - * CO - * NI - Dione * CU - * ZN - Kurmaraja * GA - * GE - * AS - Albert Wesker (Yes, a human-sized Denizen) * SE - * BR - * KR - Hermes black-armored Knight-esque figure carrying a pair of large assassin's daggers. Small for a denizen, only about 10 ft tall, but makes up for it by being really fucking fast Session 5 * RB - * SR - * Y - * ZR - * NA - * MO - * TC - * RU - The Master of Silence * RH - * PD - Apollo * AG - * CD - Set * IN - * SN - * SB - * TE - * I - The Omnivorous Sleeper (Giant Sandworm that eats everything) * XE - Rudra Session 6 * CS - The Phoenix (Not the player!) * BA - * LA - * HF - * TA - * W - * RE - * OS - Pieces * IR - * PT - * AU - * HG - * TL - * PB - A large, demonic mole. This thing had made residence in the earth underneath the clocktower PB's house landed on, and was awoken, angrily, when PB lands there. It now resides underneath one of the gigantic lead presses in TLoCaS. * BI - * PO - * AT - * RN - Session L * CE - Quetzalcouatl * PR - * ND - * PM - * SM - * EU - Hades * GD - * TB - * DY - Persephone * HO - * ER - A large basilisk. The snake-creature has been destroying cables of the bridge, making it sag in certain spots. It's motivations are unknown. * TM - * YB - * LU - Session 7 * FR - * RA - * AC - * RF - Viru'Shugan, (It basically looks like a Virus Shuma-Gorath) * DB - * SG - * BH - * HS - * MT - * DS - Eris * RG - * CN - * UUT - * UUQ - * UUP - * UUH - * UUS - * UUO - Session A * TH - * PA - * U - A small, wooden marionette. It is inhabited by some sort of vengeful force that is trying to halt the gyros in TLoIaG. Manipulates weak-willed imps and consorts alike. * NP - Hydra massive, 7-headed seabeast that can conduct electricity akin to 1,000 lightning bolts * PU - * AM - Hephaestus * CM - * BK - * CF - Orius and Agrius half-bears, both huge and angry * ES - * FM - * MD - Just Sovereign Ichneumon Hannabeach, God-King of LONAA. An enormous man-like entity in a Pharaoh's garb, topped off with a giant mongoose's head. A famous magician and lawful ruler of his Land, though he tends to delegate, especially while he is asleep. His propaganda plays up his magical powers so as to make him seem nigh-omnipotent; whether or not this is true, he also has the allegiance of elite LONAA Musketeers. * NO - Ymir * LR - Category:Information